The National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK) of the National Institutes Health (NIH), wants to 1) develop a collaborative communications workspace that will meet the needs of staff and personnel;and 2) Implement desktop and Apple Macintosh encryption using PGP products.